


A Holmes Holiday

by Siddal



Series: Secret Agent Man [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Sherlock, Christmas Dinner, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Past Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor, Past-James Bond/Vesper Lynd, Q is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddal/pseuds/Siddal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Holmes boys come home for Christmas and Sherrinford brings a date.</p><p>A lighthearted holiday fic. Early. I know.</p><p>Part of the Secret Agent Man collection. Set post-Skyfall and some time after Do You Feel Like Severing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Holmes Holiday

It was noon and Sherlock was rushing about his flat gathering seemingly random objects and shoving them in a duffle bag. John and Mary step into the living room where their greetings are cut off by Sherlock’s excitement.

“Good! You’re here. We have a case.” Says Sherlock with a manic grin.

“Good that you’re packing. We don’t have a case.” John says matter-of-factly.

“We have a case. I just got the email.” Sherlock points to the laptop.

“And I’m telling you we don’t have a case. We have a dinner to get to. Not to mention the rest of the holidays that we will be spending at your parents'. We’ll get lunch on the way.” says John as he removes the knife, the pistol, the lock picks and unlabeled glass jars of strange substances from inside Sherlock’s bag.

“No!” Sherlock waves his hands about in a show of frustration.               

“Yes! I’ve been tasked to deliver you and we are getting a holiday out of it.” John says firmly.

“But John…murder!” Sherlock continues his little tantrum.

“Not this Christmas Sherlock.” Says John.

Mary smiles at their antics as she returns unnoticed from her trip to Sherlock’s room, bearing clothes for Sherlock to pack. And as John and Mary help with the packing, Sherlock is of course slowly finding ways of concealing his weapons and experiments in their luggage.

* * *

As the small car parks into the gravely driveway, Sherlock bursts out of the backseat as if gasping for air.

“Ow enough with the theatrics. You’ll be well and content once your mother starts serving desert.” Says John.

John and Mary exit the vehicle. Mary moves to retrieve her daughter from the backseat.

“You’re confusing me with my brother.” Says Sherlock.

“I’m certain you don’t mean me.” A voice comes from a distance, its source is a slight young man with curls as dark and messy as Sherlock’s.

Sherlock looks up and suddenly, to his companions’ surprise, he is all smiles.

“Ford!” Sherlock shouts as he moves to embrace the small man.

The man welcomes the embrace. The pair savor the contact for a moment before they part to look at each other.

“God I missed you!” Says Ford.

“Have you grown?” asks Sherlock in mock seriousness.

Ford arches his eyebrow in response. “Ha ha ha. I’m not getting any taller Sherlock. I’m not a teenager anymore.”

“Could have fooled me.” Says a blond man getting the luggage out of the Aston Martin Sherrinford had gotten out of.

The man was tall, just about an inch shorter than Sherlock. He was an older gentleman compared to his companion, but handsome nonetheless. He was about Mycroft’s age by the look of him but with a bit more of a fashionable air instead of the stately look that Mycroft possessed. He was quite fit as well. He wore a fine, grey, bespoke suit that looked flattering on his broad and imposing frame.

Looking at the man’s demeanor John thought ‘military’; while Sherlock deduced ‘old money, orphan, navy, double-o, thrill seeker, narcissist, sleeping with Ford’ and ‘I know exactly who that is.’

“Ah, there you are! This is my friend…” Ford didn’t get to finish his introduction due to a few interruptions.

“Friend?” asked the blond with a chuckle.

“Commander Bond. How unexpected.” Sherlock greeted with a straight face. His use of the word unexpected could easily been replaced by ‘unwelcomed’ going by the tone of his voice.

Having taken a better look at Sherlock, Commander Bond briefly froze, recognizing the man before him. His reaction was barely noticeable as he relaxed and collected himself at once.

“Mr. Holmes. I didn’t realize you were related to Ford here.” He forced a smile and greeted Sherlock.

“You know each other?” asked Ford with a shocked expression.

“I’m surprised brother. Considering your position, one would think you knew all there is to know about people you spend your time with. I’d say we’ve come across each other in our work.” Sherlock says vaguely.

“There’s a reason I didn’t try to perfect the ‘art of deduction’ Sherlock. I don’t research my…lovers.” says Ford, deciding discretion never works with either Bond or Sherlock anyway.

“Maybe you should…Sorry. I was being rude.” Sherlock stops as John and Mary come up behind him with pointed looks.

“Not surprising.” John muttered.

“Yes, John and Mary this is my younger brother, Sherrinford. And as I was right at deducing, this is his lover, Commander James Bond.” Said Sherlock with a blatantly forced smile.

“Boys! Come inside. Food’s just about ready.” Called Mummy who was calling from the front door.

James and Ford move to gather their belongings. Mary carries the baby to the house as John and Sherlock carry their luggage and walk behind her.

John leans towards Sherlock and whispers. “Why didn’t you tell me you had a younger brother?”

“Because it’s never come up and he has a top secret job.” Sherlock say in a nonchalant manner.

“So those two are spies then are they?” asks John.

“Something like that.” Sherlock shrugs.

“How do you know the Bond guy exactly?” John asks with suspicion.

Sherlock responds with a casual lie. “I think I shot him once.”

* * *

 

Everyone walks into the dining room to find Mycroft seated in one of the chairs.

“First at the table, of course.” Sherlock teases.

“Now boys, don’t start. James it’s wonderful to have you with us. May I call you James?” Mrs. Holmes mingles like the wonderful hostess she is.

“You just did.” Ford mutters.

“Yes, of course Mrs. Holmes.” James responds politely.

“And John and Mary, it’s so good to see you bring the new member of the family. She’s gorgeous.” She fusses over the child in Mary’s arms.

“Thank you but I think she’d much rather lie down than join us at dinner.” Mary says apologetically.

“Of course. You’re set up in your usual room.” Says Mrs. Holmes.

“Thank you.” Says Mary as she makes her way towards the stairs and dismisses John’s offer to help

* * *

 Once everyone was seated and eating, Mr. and Mrs. Holmes start to mingle with their guests. Mr. Holmes mingles with John who is a fellow veteran. And Mrs. Holmes decides to talk to his youngest son’s companion.

á

“Now, it really is good to have you James. I never thought I’d ever see the day Ford would bring someone home.” She says with a welcoming smile.

“Mother!” says Ford with wide exasperated eyes.

“What? You never did bring anyone home before. You’re always working. And when you do get into a relationship, I usually find out from other people instead of you. Must mean James here is special.” says Mrs. Holmes.

“Ow yes! Quite a catch, I gather. I’d say he’s quite experienced.” Sherlock interjects with a devious grin.

“Sherlock!” says Mummy in a scandalized tone.

Ford gives Sherlock a pointed look, with his eyebrow arched and his lips pursed.

“What would you know about it?” Mycroft suddenly joins the conversation.

“Now, boys...” Mr. Holmes tries to referee the verbal match sure to start between the brothers.

“What? I hardly think Sherlock of all people should comment on anyone’s intimate affairs.” Mycroft says with a chuckle.

“No one should comment on anyone’s intimate affair at all at the dinner table.” says Mrs. Holmes in irritation.

James could barely hold in his laughter as all this is happening.

“Is something amusing Mr. Bond.” asks Mycroft.

“No, sorry.” says James as he tries to evade the attention of The British Government: Mycroft Holmes.

“James don’t be rude.” Ford whispers to his companion.

“Sorry love it’s just…I just found it funny…rather strange that you think Sherlock is a virgin.” James couldn't help but say it out loud.

Ford and his father both cover their faces with their hand in frustration, knowing that the obligatory holiday confrontation between Mycroft and Sherlock has finally begun.

“Sherlock can barely talk to a person without insulting them let alone…sorry mother.” says Mycroft but stops as his mother looks at him pointedly.

“Well, there was…" James starts but stops himself when he sees Ford looking at him pleadingly. "Sorry, It’s really none of my business.”

“Nonsense. It’s the holidays and we’re having family dinner. It wouldn’t be a proper family dinner if it wasn’t embarrassingly revealing for at least one person. Tell us of this suspected lover and I’ll debunk the case for you.” It seems James' evading and the reactions of those on the table will not stop Mycroft from having this confrontation.

James yields and say “Well, I thought Sherlock and 005 once had a…relationship.”

“York?” Ford looks to James in confusion.

“No. Trevor.” James corrects him.

“Trevor? Well Sherlock did have a friend that was called Trevor. Didn’t you Sherlock?” Mr. Holmes interject and he is pinched on his side by his wife for his troubles.

“You and Victor Trevor?” Mycroft scoffs.

“Oh stop playing dumb Mycroft? I know you didn’t approve. Isn’t that why you made sure he got that suicide mission in Islamabad.” Sherlock is suddenly fuming.

“I did no such thing!” Mycroft shouts as if scandalized by the accusation.

“Don’t deny it!" Sherlock stands from his seat and slams his hand on the table. He then turns to Bond and says "Oh that reminds me, careful with the impression you give Mycroft, he tends to have my lovers killed if he doesn’t like them. Wouldn’t want you ending up with the same fate. Ford is so very dear to us."

“What lovers?” says Mycroft with a mock laugh.

“Go on.” Sherlock says to James.

“What?” James looks up suddenly from his plate with shock, having thought his part in this conversation was over.

“Double-Os always have gossip, it’s because of all that free time in between missions. Do you know any of my other bedmates? Since Mycroft seems so curious.” Sherlock arches his eyebrow at Mycroft as he says this.

“Sorry, that’s all I know.” James  tries to get himself out of the conversation.

“Really? Cause I certainly know of some your past lovers.” Sherlock looks at Bond as if to threaten him.

“Sherlock, I know James has been with other people in the past!” Ford tries to mediate but Sherlock's look had done his work in forcing Bond to go on speaking.

“Fine. Some say you have someone you meet every few months. That’s why you suddenly take so many foreign clients.” Bond says with a frown.

“And you had my late sister.” Sherlock says nonchalantly which earns him a frown from Bond."

“WHAT!” the rest of the table shout in unison, apart from Mycroft of course.

While the others are shocked by the revelation, the Watsons are shocked by there being a Holmes sister at all.

“I didn’t know she was your sister love!” James tries to comfort Ford but Ford insists on frowning at his plate.

“You didn’t know she was a traitor at the time either. You poor thing.” says Sherlock as if making small talk as he resumes to eat.

“You were the agent she was working with before she died. How did I not know this?” Ford mutters.

Sherlock grins and says “Told you, you should look into your lovers.” 

“That’s enough! We will have a nice meal with nice conversation. I made pudding!” Mrs. Holmes commands.

Everyone looks towards her and they all fall silent as she retreats to the kitchen to retrieve the pudding.

* * *

 

 The rest of the meal was quite. The only words exchanged were requests for food to be passed.

As the rest of the dining party prepare to retreat into their rooms Sherlock calls James into a corner. “Mr. Bond.”

Once he had Bond's attention he says “It’s every six months and its a woman.” referring to the rumored "bedmate" James had mentioned during dinner.

Bond frowns and takes a deep breath before saying “Do you have a problem with me Mr. Holmes?”

“No. My sister was one of the few people I can truly say I cared for. You just bring back some bad memories and I just needed to relieve some of that holiday stress.” Sherlock shrugs.

“By almost ruining my relationship with your brother during Christmas?” Bond says in a confused and irritated tone.

“Ford doesn’t commit easily as I’m sure you can tell. His choosing you can’t be overturned so easily." Sherlock assures Bond. "I won’t make this any harder on you than how a normal sibling would in normal circumstances. All will be well.”

“Do you even know what a normal sibling is like?” asks Bond.

“Not really, but neither do you. Only child and all that. But hurt him and I will destroy you. Like I said, Ford is so very dear to us. I know you and I make a hobby of resurrection but let’s not try and test who is better at it. Goodnight, Mr. Bond.”

Sherlock says all this with a smile which disturbs Bond to a certain degree but he accepts the words in stride. Bond resolves to just nods his 'goodnight' and speak no more of it. And Sherlock walks back to accompany the Watsons up the stairs. The couple looks at him with grins on their faces earning them a frown from Sherlock.

"What?" he asks.

“That was so sweet.” says Mary.

“That was adorable!” adds John with a chuckle.

“Shut up.” Sherlock grumbles.

“Such a good big brother you are." Mary says jokingly.

"We are talking about this woman you’re seeing, by the way.” John assures him.

“Shut. Up.”

Below the stairs, Bond follows Sherlock with his eyes until Sherrinford stands beside him.

“Did your brother just approve of me?” James asks the shorter man.

“Yup.” Sherrinford smiles. 

* * *

 

The morning after, as James is climbing down the stairs, someone calls to him from another room.

“James.” 

“Mrs. Holmes. Mr. Holmes.” James greets the older couple as he enters what looks to be a small music room.

Mrs. Holmes sat on a stool as her husband stood beside her.

“Close the door behind you, dear.” she says to James and she then gestures for him to sit on a stool before her.

Once he is seated, Mrs. Holmes asks “So it really was you who was with our Vesper in her last days?”

“Yes.” James croaks.

“When Sherlock said you “had” her...?" she continues to inquire delicately.

“Our professional relationship turned into something more, toward the end. Yes.” James supplies.

“Vesper did have a way with people." she smiles at the thought of her daughter then continues with her inquiry.

"Did you love her?”

“Yes.” 

“Did she love you?”

James pauses as a misty look passes through his eyes.

“I think she did.”

“Good. At least I know she had a chance to remove that Lynd bastard from her heart.” Mrs. Holmes raises her chin as if disgusted by even having mention the name.

James briefly holds a sad look as he remembers Vesper's fate.

“I’m afraid it wasn’t enough in the end.”

“She must have felt trapped in the arrangement she’d put herself in. Stubborn girl. She wasn’t going to ask for help. But I…" she looks to her husband "we are glad that she had some love and happiness in her last days so far from home. Thank you.”

There is a moment of silence as Bond digests the words of the mother of his former and current lover.

“What about Ford?” James asks.

“Something like this can’t deter Sherrinford from what he wants. This will only make the two of you stronger. We are not often an affectionate bunch but we Holmes’ are proud to say we grow stronger in adversity, individually and as a family. And you are family now, James.” the woman assures him.

“My worry is…We are a bit far apart in years. Not to mention our profession, it can’t give the most security.” says James.

Mrs. Holmes smiles and looks to her husband speak to the man.

“Security is not something we Holmes’ particularly value. Takes the fun from things." Mr. Holmes says with a chuckle. "Your age is inconsequential. I know your double-o status gives you a very short life expectancy and you’re a bit far along already, it also defines you as volatile. But Ford chose espionage, he chose the danger, he chose you. He knows what he’s getting into. We may prefer you to be more his age, maybe a bit more mild-mannered but as you can see when it comes to all our children, they are not ones to be controlled. All we ask is you love him, value him and since it’s within your capabilities anyway, protect him.”

“I shall do my utmost.” 

* * *

 

“Where have you been?” asked Ford.

“I think I just got your parents’ version of the-new-boyfriend talk.” James answered.

“And?” Ford presses him to elaborate. 

“Seems okay. They seemed supportive which is surprising considering last night’s dinner.”

“Good!" Sherrinford claps his hands. "Now everybody likes you…in their own way.”

"I don't think Mycroft likes me. He didn't get to debunk Sherlock's love life because of me.” James purses his lips.

“He doesn’t like anyone. He’s always about family and duty. Once he accepts that you're family, he’ll…value you.” Ford assures him.

“Value me?” asks James.

Ford sighs in frustration before he goes on to explain his brother to James.

“If Mycroft finds out that I ever revealed that he likes anyone, he will kill us.”

A shout then comes from the living room. “FORD! Get in here so we can start opening some presents!” 

“Is that Sherlock? James frowns in confusion.

“Yeah."

“I never thought of him as a Christmas person.” says James.

“He’s not. He’s a presents person. He’s hoping to get a new chemistry set.” Ford explains.

“Is he?” asks James.

“Of course he is. And I’m getting…nevermind.” Sherrinford stops himself.

“Whoa, openness is important in a relationship and I thought you didn’t do deductions.” James teases Ford.

“That doesn’t mean elementary deductions don’t come naturally. And you’re in the impregnable Holmes holiday house. I think I’ve been very open.” says Ford as another shout comes from the living room.

“FORD!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Please comment.


End file.
